jumanji
by Luni-chan
Summary: epilogo
1. jumanji

Jumanji  
  
1870  
  
dos niños tiraban un algo a un rio. La niña besa al niño y después se suben a la bicicleta  
  
epoca actual  
  
manta se dirigia a la casa de yoh. Cuando pasaba por el puente un sonido de tambores le llama la atención -valla de donde viene ese sonido?-  
  
manta mira alrededor y ve algo enterrado a la orilla del rio  
  
-uuuuu q es eso?- ( no, no es queso)  
  
  
  
manta desentierra una caja, era un juego  
  
-jumanji?-  
  
eso era lo q decia la caja manta habrio la caja parecia una especie de juego  
  
-mejor la llevo a casa de yoh para q veamos como funciona-  
  
bueno eso es todo por ahora para los q les suene el nombre esta basado en una película. 


	2. CUIDADO PILLIKA!

Jumanji  
  
Bueno gracias a todos los reviews empezando por:  
  
Nasuki li kinomoto: podria hacer q los persiguieras y q trataras de matar a manta jajajaja...  
  
Hermione potter granger: holi....bueno gracias por tu review a mi tambien me dio miedo la primera ves q la vi ....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2 capitulo: CUIDADO PILLIKA!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La casa de los asakura permanecia silenciosa desde q manta habia llegado.  
  
  
  
Anna: y? q hay q hacer?  
  
  
  
Yoh: pues se supone q hay q jugar....quien quiere jugar?  
  
  
  
  
  
Anna: bueno... no hay nada bueno en la tv-  
  
  
  
  
  
-esta bien- todos querian jugar pero solo habian 6 piezas y los q entraron a jugar fueron anna, manta, yoh, ren, horo, tamao y pillika  
  
  
  
anna tomo al pieza de un elefante, tamao la de una cebra, pillika la de un oso, yoh el de un mono, horo el de un tigre y ren el de un jaguar  
  
empezaron a jugar anna tiro los dados cuando iba a tomar la pieza esta se movio al numero 7 q era el q le habia tocado algo aparecio en la esfera de cristal q estaba en el centro....  
  
  
  
grandes, grandes te pueden comer si no corres ahora después no te podran socorrer  
  
  
  
  
  
anna:q es esto???  
  
  
  
Pillika: a..anna...  
  
Tamao: señorita a...anna  
  
  
  
Detrás de anna habia un gran leon ....  
  
  
  
Yoh: ANNA!!!!!  
  
  
  
Anna: aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Todos empezaron a correr  
  
Horo: creo q ya no me gusta este juego  
  
  
  
Anna: maldito enano cabezon si no fuera por q trajiste este maldito juego no estariamos siendo perseguidos.....  
  
  
  
Horo: PILLIKA!!!!  
  
  
  
Pillika habia sido agarrada por la ropa  
  
  
  
Ren: tenemos q hacer algo!!!  
  
  
  
Bueno... q pasara con pillika?q hace ese maldito juego? Podran parar de jugar?....todas las respuestas en el proximo capitulo  
  
Ah! Y dejen sus reviews jajajajjaja 


	3. una visita no muy esperada

En primer lugar gracias por sus reviews.  
  
Jumanji  
  
3 capitulo: una visita no muy esperada  
  
SLASH  
  
(q satánico lo q voy a decir )  
  
el leon habia sido cortado por la lanza de ren  
  
pillika: aaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!! * llena de sangre*  
  
ren: de nada  
  
horo: creo q ya no quiero seguir jugando  
  
ren: eres un cobarde  
  
horo: grrrrrrrrr  
  
anna: nadie podra dejar de jugar...  
  
yoh: a q te refieres?  
  
Anna: * leyendo* dice q nadie pude dejar de jugar...y q al terminar todo acabara  
  
Tamao: es decir q debemos seguir jugando???  
  
Anna: si  
  
Pillika: y bueno a quien le toca?  
  
Tamao: eh? Creo q a mi...  
  
Todos se volvieron a sentar para jugar  
  
Tamao: em...*tira los dados *...5?  
  
Una luz salio del juego y de ella una chica de pelo café y ojos verdes  
  
¿?:por fin sali...eh?  
  
todos la miraban anna: quien eres?  
  
¿?: soy sakura kinomoto ,gusto y gracias por ayudarme a salir....y shaoran???  
  
Yoh: eh?  
  
Sakura: no..no ha salido shaoran? *casi llorando *  
  
Tamao: disculpe señorita sakura...quien es shaoran  
  
Sakura: buuaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Anna: (en una manera extraña me recuerda a tamao ¬¬)  
  
Sakura: buaaaaaaa...pero si decia 6 o 8...buaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Sakura: * para si misma* no te preocupes todo estara bien  
  
Horo: y pillika?  
  
Ren: dijo q odiaba el olor a sangre asi es q se fue a bañar  
  
Anna: y?...a quien le toca...  
  
Horo: a..mi  
  
Horo: el numero...12?  
Continuara...  
  
Jaja, saque a sakura de ccs pues claro no esperaban q siempre salieran animales bueno...gracias a todos por sus reviews 


	4. la cazadora

Mako: Esta vez si q me demore mucho  
  
Horo: y todo por ir a la casa de tus primas  
  
Mako: pero siempre me encanta ir.. ademas los conoci a ellos *ojos de corazon *  
  
Horo: si, si...  
  
Mako: bueno ese no es el punto ¬¬...el punto es q ya tengo el nuevo capitulo  
  
Horo: tienes q escucharlos....  
  
Mako: callate.... gracias a todos sus reviews ^^  
  
Horo: ah y nasuki este capitulo va dedicado a ti  
  
Jumanji  
  
Capitulo 4: la cazadora  
  
En la sala estaban solo los chicos: manta, horo, ren y yoh  
  
Anna habia ido a prestarle ropa a sakura, tamao a pasarle a pilika una toalla para q se secase Y aprovechaba de contarle sobre la nueva niña...  
  
Al rato todos estaban listos para jugar le tocaba tirar a pilika...  
  
Pilika: bueno y los dados?  
  
Ren: toma....* se los entrega*  
  
Pilika: bueno.....*los tira* 7....  
  
Vuelan con rapidez...te van a alcanzar y cuando lo hagan....  
  
No alcanzaron a terminar de leer cuando un sumbido los altero: 5 abejas africanas los rodeaban....  
  
Yoh: Amidamaru....  
  
Amidamaru: amo yoh...  
  
Ren: yoh, son abejas africanas (^ ^) no se muevan...  
  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde yoh habia cortado 2 y el resto de las personas (a acepción de ren y horo) gritaban Yoh: acaso no nos vas a ayudar horo? *cortando una abeja a la mitad *  
  
Horo: pero...  
  
Ren: eres un cobarde ¬¬  
  
Horo: cállate...  
  
Tamao: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Horo: tamao!  
  
Tamao tenia enfrente una abeja! Horo corrio a socorrerla y asi se tiro contra ella  
  
Tamao: joven horo horo esta usted bien?  
  
Horo: @_@ no pilika no quiero comer brócoli  
  
Todos: *gotita *  
  
Yoh: bueno al menos ya las matamos a todas ^^  
  
Manta: me toca verdad ^^U?  
  
Todos se acercaron al tablero y manta tiro los dados  
  
Horo: @_@ cuanto es 6+3?  
  
Manta: 9¬¬  
  
Del tablero se ilumino y nadie alcanzo a ver las palabras del tablero....  
  
¿?: wow por fin sali em bueno quien de ustedes tiro los dados?  
  
Manta: y...yo  
  
¿? : lo siento tengo q matarte ^ ^...según lo q dijo mi abuelo... bueno soy nasuki ^^  
  
manta: matarme?????  
  
Nasuki: sip pero no estoy segura si deberia ....  
  
Anna: porq no lo matas de una vez por todas y nos libras de el  
  
Manta: ¬¬  
  
Nasuki: bueno....  
  
La chica llevaba un rifle en la espalda y su pelo llegaba a su cintura vestia exactamente como ..... UNA CAZADORA!!!!!  
  
Nasuki: oye! Tu *apuntando a manta * de verdad puedo matarte?  
  
Manta: NOOOO  
  
Horo: oye tu sabes como podemos terminar el juego?  
  
Nasuki: tienen dos opciones...  
  
Tamao: 2?  
  
Nasuki: sip.... la primera es terminar el juego y la segunda.....  
  
Continuara....  
  
Mako: JAJAJAJAJA  
  
Horo: q?  
  
Mako: me encanta dejar en suspenso ^^  
  
Horo: ¬¬ pero no te gusta q te dejen  
  
Mako: es verdad ^ ^  
  
Horo: bueno gracias a todos sus reviows  
  
Mako: horo quiero un café  
  
Horo: ok  
  
Mako: dejen mas reviews porfavor ^^ 


	5. sentimientos: mas que ocultos

Mako: bueno lamento anunciar el ultimo capitulo...  
  
Horo: SIIIII NO MAS ANIMALES!!!!  
  
Mako: ¬¬  
  
Capitulo 5: sentimientos ,mas que ocultos  
  
Todos esperaban la respuesta de nasuki  
  
Anna: Q????  
  
Nasuki: destruirlo  
  
Yoh: destruirlo?  
  
Nasuki: sip, pero se necesita mucho poder  
  
Yoh: creo q podriamos nosotros 3  
  
Nasuki: lo se el problema seria .... mataron a todos los animales o_O  
  
Yoh: mmm...leon...abejas...menos a ti  
  
Nasuki: entonces me quedare aquí ^ ^  
  
Todos: Q??????  
  
Nasuki: sip, no quiero q me maten ... y si llegara a volver mi abuelo me mata por no matarte pequeño *apuntando a manta *  
  
Manta: pequeño ¬¬?  
  
Nasuki: bueno esa es la única opción ....o prefieren terminar el juego?  
  
Todos: NOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Nasuki: lo sabia ^ ^  
  
Yoh: bueno entonces a destruirlo!  
  
Ren: podriamos atarcarlo todos juntos entre mi cuchilla dorada el ataque de este tonto y tu ataque yoh de seguro lo destruimos  
  
Horo: ¬¬ esta bien  
  
Rato después estaban listos para pelear los tres ataques dse dirigieron rapidamente haciendo q chispas y pedazos de madera salieran volando por todas partes  
  
Nasuki: bueno cual va a ser mi cama ^^  
  
Anna: ¬¬ la de al fondo  
  
Ren: pero esa es mia!!!!!  
  
Anna: tu puedes...irte a la pieza de pilika ^^  
  
Pilika y ren: *sonrojados * NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Anna: no hay otra opcion  
  
Horo: ^ ^jeje si cuñado ve con ella  
  
Ren: *sonrojado hasta los orejas *  
  
Nasuki: en esta casa hay mucho amor ^^  
  
Horo: pero si solo es una pareja  
  
Nasuki: nop... en la selva era diferente . nosotros vemos con el corazon y puedo ver muchas cosas como q ella y el *apunta a yoh y a anna * tienen una relacion en secreto y no es lo fria q parece, o q el(horo) quiere a ella (tamao)  
  
Horo: Q? *rojo * ¬¬ relacion secreta?????????  
  
Anna: maldito enano cabezon si no ubieras traido ese maldito juego nada de esto se habria descubierto  
  
Yoh se acerca a anna y la abraza por la espalda  
  
Yoh: no te preocupes algun dia se debia revelar  
  
Anna: mmm¬¬  
  
Todos: uuuuuu  
  
Horo: UN MOMENTO!!!!!!1 DONDE SE METIO ESA CHICA LLAMADA SAKURA!!!!!  
  
Tamao: no lo se  
  
¿?: alguien dijo sakura  
  
tamao: eh?  
  
Sakura: SHAORAN ESTABAS AQUÍ!!!!!!!!  
  
Shaoran: si ya todo paso  
  
Nasuki: y ahora donde van a dormir ellos?  
  
Yoh: bueno yo les doy mi pieza  
  
Anna: y...y donde vas a dormir tu?  
  
Yoh: contigo  
  
Anna: ap  
  
Todos: uuuuu  
  
Horo: bueno....tengo sueño  
  
Yoh: si ya es tarde  
  
Fin  
  
Mako: bueno .... todavía falta el epilogo ^^  
  
Horo: habra?  
  
Mako: sip auq no lo se  
  
Horo: nuevamente agradecemos todos sus reviews 


	6. epilogo

Mako: bueno este es el epilogo  
  
Horo: es lo mas tranquilo  
  
Mako: bueno gracias a todos ^^  
  
Epilogo  
  
Una pequeña niña corria persiguiendo a un niño...  
  
Niña: GRRRRRR DAMELO ES MI MUÑECAAAAAAA  
  
Niño: *le saca la lengua * nunca  
  
¿?: MATT DALE LA MUÑECA A MYA!!!!!!!  
  
Matt: grrrr esta bien mama-_-  
  
Mya: gracias tia pilika  
  
Pilika: de nada sobrina  
  
¿?: pilika?  
  
Pilika: si?...ah hola anna  
  
Anna: oye...no has visto a nasuki y a sean?  
  
Pilika: nasuki ...la pequeña?  
  
Anna: si  
  
Pilika: esta bajo el arbol con yoh y sean esta jugando con .... su arco  
  
Anna: mejor se lo quito antes de q le haga daño a alguien  
  
Sean: hola mama  
  
Anna: q haces con ese arco  
  
Sean: mmmm nada ^^  
  
Anna: muy bien espero q no le hagas daño a nadie ...porq no vas a jugar con matt  
  
Sean: esta bien *sale corriendo * Anna: voy por los otros dos ...  
  
Pilika: esta bien  
  
En ese momento entra horo horo  
  
Horo: hola...has visto a mya?  
  
Pilika: si esta alla *apunta a los 3 niños jugando*  
  
Horo: esta bien  
  
Pilika: horo....  
  
Horo: si?  
  
Pilika: has visto a tamao?  
  
Horo: ahí?  
  
El espiritu de la chica aparecio detrás de horo horo  
  
Tamao: hola pilika... horo....  
  
Mya salio corriendo donde su madre  
  
Mya: mama!!!  
  
Tamao: hola pequeña  
  
Mya: hola mami...*mya bajo la cabeza*  
  
Tamao: q pasa?  
  
Horo: se siente culpable...de tu muerte  
  
Tamao: no,no yo siguo aquí asi es q no hay q sentirse mal ...si?  
  
Mya: esta bien ^ ^  
  
Pilika: y ren?  
  
Ren: aquí estoy  
  
Matt: hola papa!  
  
Ren: hola pequeño como te has portado hoy Matt: bien  
  
Pilika y mya: ¬¬  
  
Pilika: di la verdad  
  
Matt: esta bien solo un poco mal  
  
Ren: pues bueno entonces a quien les dare este premio  
  
Dos niños (sean y nasuki) llegaron corriendo donde este  
  
Sean y nasuki: ^^hola tio ren  
  
Ren: hola pequeños  
  
yue una pequeña, de 5 años, con los ojos verdes iguales a los de su madre: sakura, matt un niño de 6 años tenia el pelo celeste como el de su madre: pilika y los ojos amarillos de su padre: ren, mya de pelo rosado como el de su madre: tamao ,q habia muerto cuando ella habia nacido, y la sonrisa de su padre: horo, sean y nasuki los mellizos...nasuki tenia el pelo café como el de su padre:yoh y era tan seria como su madre: anna , y sean era de pelo rubio y su sonrisa ,la q nunca habia sido vista por nadie mas q yoh, era de su madre: anna .  
  
Anna se sento al lado de yoh mientras ren les daba dulces a los 5 niños q estaban ahí  
  
Yoh: hola  
  
Anna: hola  
  
Yoh: estaba pensando...  
  
Anna: en q?  
  
Yoh: q si manta no ubiera traido el juego no habria pasado nada de esto  
  
Anna: te refieres a nasuki y sean?  
  
Yoh: si, pero tampoco mya, matt y tampoco sakura habria encontrado a shaoran  
  
Anna: es verdad lastima q el enano se alla ido...  
  
Manta: HOLA!  
  
Yoh: manta?  
  
Manta: sip  
  
Yoh: porq te fuiste sin avisar?!  
  
Manta: larga historia  
  
Anna: bueno ahí están los pequeños  
  
Manta: hola chicos!!!!!  
  
Pilika: esa...  
  
Horo: voz...  
  
Ren: es de...  
  
Tamao: manta?!  
  
Manta: hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y asi transcurrio normal la vida de esos inseparables amigos ............................................................................ ........................................  
  
mako: se supone q ahí termina. Bueno.... vamos con los reviews....gracias a todos!!!!!!! 


End file.
